


it's too cold (so let me hold your hands)

by curiouswraith



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, i just want my girls to be happy :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouswraith/pseuds/curiouswraith
Summary: "What're you doing up here?""Just… thinking. And what brings you up here?""I wanted to give you your hot chocolate before it got cold. If I brought it to you cold, I might as well have brought you chocolate milk instead." Wattson giggled at her own joke while Wraith smiled and rolled her eyes.This was the spot Wraith always came to whenever she needed space to breath. All the city lights and sound of traffic gave her a perfect place to be able to just think. The lights weren't too blinding and were pretty at night and the sound of cars driving past gave her plenty of white noise. It was therapeutic.(this is my first fic, please be easy on me)
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	it's too cold (so let me hold your hands)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ever fic i wrote, so it's probably gonna be ooc, choppy, and all around terrible. i'm so sorry ahead of time.
> 
> this was inspired by "Sweater Weather" by The Neighbourhood, which gives me major Darksparks vibes. i just want my girls to be there for each other. :,)

The first time Wattson met her, it was their first match together. Wraith was full of mystery the second she saw her. She was a woman of very few words and had a cold and hard exterior. Mirage—their teammate that match—told her not to worry about her and that she was just "overly paranoid." That earned him a glare from her that screamed that she wanted to throw him off a cliff. But she didn't say anything about it. 

Over time though, Wraith began to warm up to her. At first, it were looks that she caught out of the corner of her eye. Wraith would study her closely as if she was trying to decipher her whole life story just by the way she looked. But Wattson never asked her about it. Looks turned into small talk. She'd bump into Wraith here and there—usually late at night when she'd get up and take a break from her work—and would ask what she was doing up so late. All Wraith ever said was "I could ask you the same thing." Of course, Wattson always told her exactly what she was up to. Small talk turned into normal conversations. Like usual, Wraith wouldn't say much, but she learned that she was an excellent listener. Wattson could ramble on about one of her projects and Wraith would sit there and listen to her with such intense focus that it looked like someone was telling her the answers to the universe. At least she didn't get bored when she told her the science behind the Ring or her gear. Then conversations turned into hanging out. The first time she asked her to hang out with her, Wraith was sheepish and looked like she was ready to run at any given second. Wattson accepted her invitation, of course. They went with Mirage and Pathfinder to some vintage diner where Wattson first saw Wraith look genuinely at ease for the first time. It was comforting, in an odd way. Ever since then, Wattson had been adopted into their strange-looking friend group. 

Now her and Wraith were as close as could be. It felt like they knew each other's life stories—well, as much as Wraith knew about hers—and were just as inseparable as Lifeline and Octane. Anywhere one of them went, the other was sure to follow. It was like they were connected by the hip. 

Mirage would joke about how they were practically dating, which flustered her and made Wraith nearly strangle him on the spot. But all Wraith needed to do was bark his name to get him to shut up. Wattson was pretty sure _everyone_ but Revenant and Dr. Caustic was afraid to figure out what Wraith would do to him if he didn't. 

But perhaps Wattson _did_ think about what it'd be like if they were dating a few times. And maybe she _did_ have feelings for her. But it wasn't like she could ever act on them. She knew Wraith was far too occupied with the Games and figuring out her past to have time to date. Even if she did, she surely wouldn't want to date someone like Wattson. She'd probably go out with someone like Mirage as much as it seemed like she hated him. So Wattson was content with what they had. 

Wattson hummed as she took a sip from her mug. Hot chocolate, just like her papa used to make. She grabbed the other mug that was on the counter and slowly made her way down the hallway. 

Every night, she'd make hot chocolate for herself and Wraith. Wattson would always say that "a warm tummy is a happy tummy" whenever Wraith said that she didn't have to keep making it for her. She also found that it helped with restless nights—at least for her. Hopefully it helped Wraith, too. 

She tucked Wraith's cup under her arm and lightly knocked against her door. A few moments passed with no response. Another knock. No response. 

"Wraith, are you awake?" Wattson asked in a mumbled tone. Still no answer. 

She slowly and gently turned the doorknob. Her door was unlocked. It was unlike Wraith to leave her door unlocked while she was in it—especially at night. She cracked her door open and peeked her head inside. Everything was left untouched and Wraith wasn't in sight. That meant only one thing… 

Closing the door behind her, Wattson made her way further down the hallway and to the stairwell at the end of it. If Wraith wasn't where Wattson thought she was, who knew where she could be.  
—  
_Someone's coming. Move._

Wraith twisted her head around, hand on her kunai and eyes trained on the rooftop door. Just as suspected, the door began to slowly creak open until there was about an opening that was a foot wide. Then a head popped out from behind it. 

"Jesus, Wattson, you scared me." Wraith sighed, moving her hand back behind her. 

"Sorry, _mon amie_ , I just came to bring you your hot chocolate." Wattson sat down next to her, handing her her mug. Wraith accepted it with a quiet 'thank you' and studied the cup. 

It was the mug that came with the goodie basket Wattson gave her for Valentine's Day. The mug was lavender with a big white 'W' on the front of it. It was big enough to fit plenty of whatever she wanted to put in it while perfectly fitting in the palms of her hands. Wattson herself had a matching mug with the same 'W,' but hers was baby blue instead of lavender. She'd never admit it, but Wraith found it cute. 

"What're you doing up here?" 

Wraith glanced over at Wattson before looking at her feet. "Just… thinking. And what brings _you_ up here?" 

"I wanted to give you your hot chocolate before it got cold. If I brought it to you cold, I might as well have brought you chocolate milk instead." Wattson giggled at her own joke while Wraith smiled and rolled her eyes. "Would you like to talk about it?" 

"About what?"

"What you're thinking about." 

Wraith took a sip of her hot chocolate and cleared her throat, "I'm fine, thank you." Wattson hummed, looking out and into the distance as she kicked her feet over the edge.

This was the spot Wraith always came to whenever she needed space to breath. All the city lights and sound of traffic gave her a perfect place to be able to just think. The lights weren't too blinding and were pretty at night and the sound of cars driving past gave her plenty of white noise. It was therapeutic. 

She remembered the night she first showed it to Wattson...  
—  
_Knock-knock-knock._

Wraith looked up from her book and over at her alarm clock. 04:02. Who could _possibly_ be trying to see her at four in the morning? 

Tucking her bookmark inside her book and closing it, she slipped out of bed and went over to her door. When she opened the door, she was met with a sight she never expected to see. 

" _Wraith,_ "—Wattson sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand—" _can I stay with you for a bit?_ " 

" _Of course._ " Wraith muttered. She took a step forward and slowly opened her arms. While she wasn't much of a touchy kind of person, she knew when someone needed a hug. Wattson fell into her arms, burying herself into her shoulder and squeezing her like a child would a stuffed animal. They stood in the middle of the door for a long while, Wraith rubbing soothing circles on Wattson's back as she sobbed into her t-shirt. 

When Wattson eventually moved, her eyes were completely puffy and bloodshot and her cheeks were as red as Revenant. She quietly spoke, " _I'm sorry, **mon amie** , I didn't know what to do and just needed someone to be with._"

" _It's okay, Nat, you're not alone. I'm here for you._ " Wraith said as she wiped Wattson's tears away with her thumbs. " _Follow me, I want to show you something._ " She wrapped her arm around Wattson's shoulders while Wattson's found its way around her waist. Closing her door behind them, she led them to the end of the hallway and to the door at the end of it. 

It was the stairwell that really no other Legend used but her. Everyone knew it existed, but they figured, why use it when there's a perfectly good elevator at either end of the hallway? But what the others didn't know is that it was the only way to get to the place Wraith wanted to show Wattson. 

They made their way up two flights of stairs until they made it to another door. Wraith pushed it open, immediately met with a cool gust of air. 

" _We can get up here?_ " Wattson asked as she rubbed her eyes. The night air must've hurt her eyes. 

" _Yeah, not a lot of people know about it, though._ " Wraith said. She took one of Wattson's hands and led her over to the rooftop ledge where she sat down. Wattson squinted at her, but slowly sat down next to her regardless. " _I come here when I need to think. It helps._ " 

Wattson hummed. They stared out and into the city, watching as the few cars passed by and the occasional pedestrian went on their merry way. Wraith periodically glanced over at Wattson, making sure she was okay. She's never seen her as upset as she was now and it broke her heart. Wattson always seemed so happy and energetic, running around the arena and helping her team and fighting with such ferociousness. What could've possibly caused her to become _this_ upset?

Wattson draped the blanket she had wrapped around her around Wraith's shoulders and gently rested her head on her shoulder. Wraith's body tensed up out of surprise, but she relaxed just as quickly. She leaned her head against the top of Wattson's and put her arm back around her shoulders. Never had she imagined that she'd find her own comfort in someone else's touch. It was… welcoming. 

" _Wraith?_ "

" _Yes, Nat?_ "

" _ **Merci.**_ " 

" _You got it…_ "  
—  
"Are you okay? You look cold." Wattson said, putting her mug down on the ledge. 

"That's because I am. I didn't think it'd be this cold out…" Wraith said. She had been hugging herself ever since she finished her hot chocolate—which she drank embarrassingly fast. On top of it being _the_ best hot chocolate she ever had, it was the only thing keeping her warm. Her tank top and pyjama bottoms were only able to do so much for her against the harsh autumn air. 

"Hold on, _mon amie_ , I'll be right back!" Wattson jumped up from where she was sat and ran back to the stairwell.

"Wait, Wattson, what're you—" The door slammed shut behind her. Wraith sighed and turned back to the city. She loved Wattson, but sometimes she was too hyper for her own good. 

Right… _love_. She couldn't deny the fact that she developed feelings for her over the course of time they got to know each other. Wattson was this ball of sunshine that lit up any room she walked into. Most people wouldn't expect for _Wattson_ of all people to be her type—it even surprised Wraith herself when she realised she fell for her. But there was just too much going on for Wraith to even _consider_ confessing to Wattson. There were the Games, of course, and Wattson always busied herself with Ring maintenance and her other projects. And there was no way in hell that she would ever like her back. It was best that Wraith just forgot about her feelings, for both of their sakes. 

"Sorry about that, I went to go get a blanket for us to share!" Wattson said as she slipped through the door. She plopped herself back down next to Wraith and nudged her mug further away from herself. Unfolding the blanket, she threw it around the both of them and adjusted it so they were both able to comfortably huddle underneath it. 

It was Wattson's favourite blanket, the overly large one that she always had on her bed. She used this one _religiously_. Wraith ran her thumb over one of the lightning bolts that was on the blanket as she smiled to herself. It suited her well, too. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Wattson asked. "If you want, I can make us more hot chocolate." 

"That’s okay, this will do." Wraith said. 

She scooted closer to her until their knees were brushing against each other and rested her head on her shoulder. Wattson hummed as she leaned her head on top of hers. Wraith fought the butterflies that filled her stomach as she rested her hand on top of Wattson's. Everything was screaming at her to pull her hand away, but much to her relief, Wattson took her hand and held it with such care and tenderness. Their hands fit so perfectly together, it made Wraith's heart pound like a war drum. 

"Nat?"

Wattson hummed. 

"Thank you." 

" _De rien._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: curiouswraith


End file.
